Intelligent terminal, which is represented by mobile phones, has become increasingly popular, and in the process of using of the intelligent terminal, users also make higher requirements in terms of industrial design, user interface design, application friendliness, security and flows of operating systems, multimedia, self-supporting power consumption and the like.
In terms of self-supporting power consumption, the power consumption is required to be reduced to improve self-supporting capability on one hand, and on the other hand, the current State-Of-Charge (SOC) and time for self-supporting are also required to be accurately reported to the user to help the user to timely and accurately know about the self-supporting power consumption condition. Generally, SOC calculation is implemented by a voltameter chip. A basic theory is that the SOC of a battery is acquired through voltage acquisition (VADC) and current acquisition (IADC), and the consumed or acquired SOC is acquired according to Q=∫T×dt the SOC in a time period is equal to an integral of current to the time period), thereby a current SOC is obtained.
In the conventional art, an additional voltameter chip is required to acquire the SOC of a battery. Therefore, cost may be increased on one hand, and on the other hand, the voltameter chip may also occupy a valuable arrangement space on a Printed Circuit Board (PCB).